


my little poems

by midnight_tide



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27553357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_tide/pseuds/midnight_tide
Summary: im doing a bit of poetry for fun and its all odd





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i really like sunsets

Scarlet and marmalade skies stretch across the horizon fading into the black of night, where its the stars and you, where anything can be true


	2. another sunset one

Twilight, where the sun is just below the horizon and the sky is streaked with pink and orange clouds where fear is gone and the world pauses just for a moment, where the quiet is all that there is and the warmth is all you have, it's quiet and feels like tea with candied lemon peel


	3. dawn

Dawn, when the birds stop chirping and the world is paused, like the moment before you do something dumb. The air is crisp and cold, the coldest it will be, then the sun bleeds over the horizon and the world begins


	4. pines

The pines start in rows, in order against the chaos of the world, some become lighting rods for the storm, black and burnt on the inside but still alive, some trees die, and the other trees grow on, the land never forgets but it always returns, it returns to swamps it returns to dead trees, it returns to lakes, it returns to the cycle of the world


	5. a flower

Have you ever seen a flower that blooms for one night only, and as you sit next to it you get lost in the world of fireflies and flowers, and when you get back, it's just past its peak. You never saw it perfect but its still great


	6. firefly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i dont really like this one

Fireflies dance in the trees, fast living so fast, dancing so hard, being so pretty. Because the world is so pretty and they don't want to leave yet, so how about one more dance


	7. it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im the kid, its me i laugh at random people from trees

It screams from the treetops sharp laugher cutting through the cold air, cold enough to kill. It laughs and no one understands. They are scared. Scared of it. It lives in the trees and doesn't wear a coat, it isn't afraid of the night, nor the quiet. But no one sees that it's a kid in the trees. Dancing in the woods. Skin so warm and so so cold. Passion and cold drive mixing until they heave for breath and freeze. they laugh, because there isn't anything else left to do


	8. watermelon

Watermelon, so crisp and clean  
Watermelon so red and green  
Watermelon perfect for me  
Watermelon perfect for thee


	9. free

warm hands, cold air, Chai tea. It's winter and I'm free.


	10. reflection

The moonlight on the snow shines like it was made to be a reflective vest for the earth


	11. art

The trees coated by snow, look like art in the cold, still, world of winter


	12. black raspberries

The fruit is as red as blood and as sweet as candy, the tart flavor reminds me of summers spent picking them and running around half dressed, with drums playing and the damp earth pounded down by small feet. It reminds me of smearing all over my face like paint, and asking for hammocks. It reminds me of home.


	13. blueberries

blueberries. Sweet as the sun and warm like the grey rocks they grow on, it feels like hard work paid off. Like a hike, hiked until your legs give out and your thighs are chafed until they bleed, but you are happy, and calm because you have what you walked for.


	14. fluid sky

As you watch the sun slip below the horizon the moon shines brighter in the sky and the stars show themselves the flowers close and the warmth slips away the fireflies start to arrive


	15. Crystal

Watch the crystal Moon as it slides Over the Horizon. the glass Stars glow brighter than a billion fireflies the tide envelopes this Crystal world


	16. a sip of tea

Breath in, breathe out, open your eyes. You see the sun start to rise over the water. The tea in your hands warms you against the cold. The water is a deep blue, the grey cliffs around you look orange in the bright sunrise.


	17. a story in a few words

Drop, drop. Your blood falls onto the clean white snow. Your ragged breathing fills the air. they're coming, you run as fast as your legs can carry you. You hear the shouts in the distance. You come to a cliff. You can decide your fate or let it be taken from you. You've decided.


	18. fall

Sweet apple cider, hot apple pie, picking apples in the fields, the carrying of heavy pumpkins. These are the things I remember from fall. the cold air, sweatpants, long sleeve T-shirts, and plaid coats .Joy Unbound and memories 10 miles long. painless days the sweet relief of school after summer wound up like a wind-up doll.


	19. dark

Falling. The glass breaks beneath you giving way to more and more glass until you thud to the floor in this dark realm.


	20. moonlight

give my regards to the man in moonlight.  
long may he sing.


End file.
